The Real Confirmation
The Real Confirmation is the thirteenth episode of season two of The Real O'Neals. Synopsis Shannon gets confirmed as an official member of the church, Brett tells Kenny that he loves him, and Jimmy meets up with his old babysitter. Plot Shannon is going to be confirmed as an official member of the church and Pat's brother, Brandon is going to be her godfather, which she does not approve of. She "fires" her godfather and plans on replacing him. Just then, Heather, the old babysitter of the O'Neals comes in. Jimmy finds Heather attractive and tries hitting on her. Kenny asks Eileen if he can invite Brett to Shannon's confirmation, but Eileen rejects this because she doesn't allow boyfriends and girlfriends to be brought to confirmations. She says she only allows family members, despite Jodi bringing boyfriends with her to every one of them. However, Eileen had the pictures with him photoshopped, so that a ficus plant covers him. Jimmy shows Heather around Pat's Tiny House, and claims that he built it on his own and makes a bunch of other lies about how "mature" he is. He leaves to get his wrestling trophies, and Pat comes in. While he's gone, Heather makes out with Pat, revealing that she's had a crush on him since she was 17. Jimmy walks in just at this time and assumes Pat loves her too, which he doesn't. Shannon chooses Clive to be her new godfather. He accepts this, but Eileen rejects it. Shannon tells Eileen that since Clive is her boyfriend, she should allow this, and convinces her. At the Rainbow Grind, Kenny talks to Brett about Eileen disallowing him to come to the confirmation. Brett agrees with Kenny and then tells him "I love you", much to Kenny's shock. He is not ready for that kind of commitment. Kenny has a hallucination about what his life would be life if he stayed committed, and imagines the two of them growing old and gray, which gets him rejected by Jordin Sparks. Shannon explains that she has to write an essay for her confirmation, but Father Phil denied it, because God is referred to as a "she". She tells Clive that she wants him to convince Father Phil to allow it. Father Phil settles on letting Shannon get confirmed, as long as her essay isn't printed. Pat tries to convince Heather to go on a date with Jimmy just for his satisfaction, and she gets all over him again, only for Jimmy to walk in on them and misinterpret things again. Kenny meets up with Brett again and Brett tries to tell him that he was taking things to quickly, when telling him that he loves him, but when Eileen starts allowing dates to be brought to the confirmation again, he tells him "I love you" back, even though he was strongly against doing so. At the confirmation, Clive takes separate sheets with Shannon's essay and stuffs it in, with everyone's programs, but Eileen doesn't approve of that, so they take them all back. Pat makes things up to Jimmy by finding their even older babysitter, Ms. Short, who makes him feel better. However, Ms. Short also touches Pat's leg in a flirtatious way. Kenny tells Brett that he didn't mean what he said, when he said he loved him and wants to take a step back. Brett assumes that by that, he meant that they should "put their relationship on pause", much to his dismay. Shannon gets confirmed and Kenny learns something about bonds. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2